


Sweet Dreams

by gabby227



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Sex Dreams, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Stiles and Derek are friends. Really good friends. There are no other feelings between them, okay? But when Derek has a sex dream about Stiles, things start to change. Maybe he likes him just a little bit more than he thought he did.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really super-long time since I've written anything. I had to take a hiatus because I found out my husband was cheating on me when he told me his girlfriend was pregnant, and I was just in a really bad place for quite a while. I couldn't even touch the romance genre for a long time. I wrote this back before the breakup, but I couldn't touch it because of the deep depression I was in, and because I also have bi-polar disorder, it was just a really bad place. I'm finally coming out the other side of it, thanks to therapy and my amazing friends and parents, so I thought I could finally post this.

They were friends, nothing more. They had never _been_ anything more, and he had never thought of him as more than just a friend. But after Allison died, after the Nogitsune had murdered so many people while wearing his face, Stiles barricaded himself in his house. He spent more and more time alone and was afraid to talk to people.

When he did spend time with anyone, it was usually Lydia, because they shared the same guilt. And even though they knew what happened with the Nogitsune, with Allison's death, it wasn't their fault, they couldn't help but feel guilty. But when Derek started coming around, Stiles learned that he could trust him. That he could help him.

And he did. They spent several nights just talking, and when Stiles was too afraid to close his eyes, too afraid of the images it would bring, Derek would come over, climb through his bedroom window, and sometimes he'd even cuddle up to him and he could bring himself to close his eyes.

Derek couldn't tell you how many times he'd been there just to make sure Stiles rested. Nowadays, Stiles only slept when he absolutely had to - he'd learned very quickly to function on very little sleep - but when Derek went over there, he'd cuddle up to Stiles, run his fingers through his hair and just tell him that everything was okay, and that made Stiles feel safe.

Because Derek was an alpha, his senses were a little sharper than most others, and he could fight a little bit better now, too. But even with everything happening between the two of them, Derek and Stiles were platonic with one another. Neither of them had even though to be more than just friends with each other. That's when it happened.

It had been a nice pack gathering at the loft, with pizza and video games on the TV that Stiles had pestered Derek until he went out and bought, and soda and just good times with friends. Scott was having Call of Duty competitions with Malia, Kira, and Liam, and Lydia and Cora were sitting on the loveseat, snuggled up together, while Mason, who'd just been brought into the loop, had mysteriously disappeared with Brett from Satomi's pack.

That left Derek and Stiles. And they were comfortable around one another now. They were what you could call _actual_ friends. They were talking about colleges and where Stiles wanted to go. He'd talked about going to Berkeley, just because it was so close to Beacon Hills and he didn't want to go very far away from his dad. Even though John had Melissa now, as they'd been dating for a few months, Stiles still hated leaving his dad behind because they were all each other had.

Everybody started leaving, one or two at a time, until Derek and Stiles were all that was left. Stiles glanced at his watch, noticing it was after two, and he needed to get at least a couple hours' sleep. While it was true that Stiles only slept when he had to, even he knew he needed at least three to function the next day. So he bid Derek goodnight and left the loft, waving awkwardly as he did so.

After Derek cleaned up the little mess the pack left behind and turned the lights and TV off, he decided to get some sleep himself. He changed into a pair of black sweatpants, slung low on his hips, and lay down in his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

_He was kissing him. He nipped at his bottom lip almost teasingly before swiping his tongue across it. He was silently asking him for access, and he gladly granted it to him. He tilted his head just right to deepen the kiss, and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. He loved the feel of him, of how soft but still hard his body was, and he loved the way he felt under his fingers._

_"Der, need you," Stiles moaned. He broke the kiss so he could strip his own shirt off of him, and then helped Derek out of his. He groaned when he saw his bare chest._

_"God, you're gorgeous," Stiles groaned out, and Derek just shrugged. He had always felt a little uncomfortable when people complimented him on his looks. Although he came a long way since Kate had used him and the fire that claimed the lives of most of his family, he still felt a little funny about compliments. Stiles seemed to sense this, and then leaned in to kiss him again, attacking his mouth hungrily._

_Stiles started kissing down Derek's jaw to his neck, to suck a bruise a juncture between his neck and shoulder that he knew would heal way faster than he would like. He continued his journey south, leaving kisses and nips on his chest, going even further south. Stiles looked up questioningly at him as he got on his knees, and Derek nodded, giving him permission._

_He unbuttoned and unzipped Derek's jeans and he assisted him in removing those and his boxers. Stiles then glanced at Derek's cock, tracing a finger up the underside of Derek's shaft, watching in amusement as it twitched. Stiles licked his lips and then licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, where his finger just was, loving the taste of him. He tasted like clean sweat and a masculinity that he just adored._

_"God, Stiles, so fucking good," Derek groaned out. He felt absolutely_ incredible _around him, his mouth so warm and wet, and knew it wasn't going to be long. He was so fucking close._

_"Shit, Stiles, I'm gonna come, so fucking close, oh God," Derek was rambling now, and it actually kind of amused him, since Derek didn't talk a whole lot to begin with. "Seriously, babe, you need to pull off."_

_Stiles grudgingly pulled off with a soft pop, and then looked up at Derek, licking his lips. The sight made Derek groan._

_"God, babe, come up here," he said, grabbing Stiles' hands and pulling him up. He leaned down to kiss Stiles, and the kiss was nice. It was hungry, with Derek attacking Stiles' mouth like he needed it to breathe. Derek cupped Stiles' cheek, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone._

_Breaking the kiss, Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and led him to the spiral staircase, saying, "Come with me." He led him up the stairs to where his bed was and sat down. He looked in Stiles' eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans and got them off his body._

_"I want you to fuck me," Stiles said, getting on his hands and knees in the middle of Derek's king-sized bed. "Will you do that for me?"_

_Derek groaned as he nodded; he wanted Stiles so badly. He bent down to grab the lube out of his nightstand drawer and then joined Stiles on the bed._

_"Hey, give me a kiss," Derek demanded softly, and Stiles leaned over his shoulder and met Derek's lips with his own. Stiles kissed him like he needed it and Derek loved every second of it._

_Breaking the kiss, Derek started to leave little open-mouthed kisses on Stiles' skin, starting with the back of his shoulder, then further south until he got to the small of his back and even his ass cheek. He then spread his cheeks and licked a stripe over Stiles' hole._

_"Oh, God," Stiles moaned, and Derek smirked to himself as he started to eat Stiles out enthusiastically. It wasn't long before Stiles was loose enough and Derek slicked up his fingers. He opened Stiles up on his tongue and then his fingers, until Stiles let out a loud groan._

_"God, Derek, I need you so bad," Stiles moaned out. "I'm ready. Just fuck me."_

_"I can't catch or carry human diseases, but I'll use a condom anyway, if that's what you want," Derek said. Stiles just shook his head._

_"No condom. Want you, now. Put your dick inside me already!"_

_Derek guided the blunt head into Stiles, groaning as he bottomed out. He paused for a moment, letting Stiles adjust to his size, before he pulled all the way out and entered him once again. He started thrusting, slow and deep, gripping Stiles' hips so hard he knew there'd probably be bruises there later. Stiles was okay with that, though._

_"C'mon, Derek, fuck me harder! I can take it!" With the whine apparent in Stiles' voice, it made Derek want to comply. Derek fucked into him harder and faster, and when Stiles reached down to stroke his cock, Derek slapped his hand away._

_"You're going to come on my cock, or not at all," Derek growled, and he could feel his eyes flash crimson. He needed to rein that part of himself in, though, or else he was going to lose control._

_"God, that's so fucking hot," Stiles groaned out. Derek shifted so he was hitting Stiles' prostate every thrust, grabbing Stiles' hands and pinning them behind his back, pulling him up just a little so they were both on their knees, Stiles' back to Derek's chest. Stiles was close; he knew that, and so did Derek._

_"C'mon, Stiles, come for me," Derek said, and Stiles' body seized up as he came, letting out a loud groan as he did so. Derek was not that far away from him, the clenching of Stiles' ass tipping him over the edge._

_Derek pulled out, pushed Stiles over so he was on his side and out of the wet spot, and then kissed him, softly and sweetly._

_"Do you have to go?" Derek asked him. Stiles shook his head._

_"Nope. Now don't ruin the afterglow."_

Derek bolted awake. What the actual _fuck_? Derek didn't think of Stiles that way - he had _never_ felt about Stiles that way. So what the fuck just happened?

***

He was avoiding him. Derek knew that Stiles would figure it out sooner or later; he was pretty perceptive that way. It'd been almost a week since The Dream (yes, capital letters), and Derek was starting to think things over.

 _Did_ he have feelings for Stiles? The Dream seemed to come from nowhere, and it surprised the fuck out of him. He wasn't sure of any romantic feelings between Stiles and himself; it seemed like the only feelings they'd had for one another were purely and completely platonic.

Everything came to head on Saturday, eight days after The Dream. Scott and Kira had come over, mostly because Scott wanted to host a pack night and promised Stiles he'd give _Star Wars_ a chance, and they wanted to make a pack night out of it. The loft was pretty big - a lot bigger than what they'd have if they did it at one of their houses and it was easier just to ask Derek.

Scott asked Derek about using his loft, and Derek nodded and grunted out a reply. Kira just watched him carefully. Out of everyone in the pack, Kira seemed to understand him the best.

"What happened between you and Stiles?" Kira asked him softly, after a few moments of awkward silence had passed. "I mean, he said nothing happened, but you're...different. You're acting strangely."

"Nothing happened," Derek mumbled. "I just haven't seen him around."

Scott piped up, "Everyone's noticed, Der. You and he got really close after..." his voice trailed off. He hated talking about Allison's death, and the pack didn't usually bring it up because of that. He'd lost more than his ex-girlfriend that night. He'd lost one of his best friends, one of his pack. It was that night that Scott truly understood when Cora said losing a pack member was like losing a limb.

"Yeah, we did," Derek said, annoyed. "But nothing happened, okay? The door swings both ways. He's more than welcome to come over and see me. But he didn't, okay? So this isn't _just_ my fault."

"He did try," Kira said. "More than once. He said you never answered the door. He's been trying to talk to you, to see you, for almost a week. He said you don't want anything to do with him."

Derek just grunted.

Scott decided to drop it. He turned to leave, and before Kira followed him, she said, "You need to talk to Stiles. The only way you can get over whatever's happening to you is to talk about it. Stiles will understand."

She turned around and followed Scott outside, and left Derek to his thoughts.

***

They decided to hold the pack night the next weekend. By Saturday night, it'd been two weeks since Derek had talked to Stiles. Even though Stiles had tried to come over, tried to contact him, Derek just ignored him. Whenever Stiles called or texted, Derek wouldn't pick up. And when Stiles came over and decided to bang on the door for a good twenty minutes, Derek was pretty thankful that nobody else lived in the building with him. He waited for Stiles to just give up and go home - which, he eventually did, but Stiles was a stubborn guy, and he stayed there, yelling at Derek through the loft door. Derek was just thankful that Stiles couldn't get in.

Stiles showed up for pack night. He said something about how it was _Star Wars_ , and _there's no way in hell you're going to keep me out of seeing that one, Scotty._

Derek was in the kitchen, grabbing some sodas and snacks, when Stiles came in. He went to help him out, and licked his lips while he watched him carefully.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Stiles said, looking Derek directly in the eye as he watched him. "You've been acting strange."

"I'm not acting strange," Derek said, but it was almost like he was pouting. "You just haven't been around lately."

" _I haven't been around lately_?" Stiles asked, almost incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about? Are we forgetting last week when I knocked on the door and you didn't answer? And I know you were home, dude. You car was in the parking lot."

Derek didn't reply.

"Besides that, even if I haven't been around, it doesn't mean you can't come over and see me. You've got a phone. After all, the door swings both ways." It was then that Derek knew Kira had told him about their earlier conversation.

Derek nodded and then said, "You wanna help me get these out there? They're going to start the movie soon."

Sighing, Stiles nodded and helped him. As they started the first movie, Derek couldn't help but glance over at Stiles every once in a while. How had he never noticed how utterly beautiful he was before? He didn't dress anything from how he normally looked, but in some way, the Henley he had on accentuated the muscles that he didn't used to have, and those jeans were pretty tight, but yet they made his ass look terrific. Derek was silently thankful that Stiles had accepted Lydia's offer to help him redo his entire wardrobe.

Derek closed his eyes, trying to get himself to calm down, but he could feel himself start to get aroused when his dream came to his mind. And then Stiles' scent wafted towards him, and he groaned inwardly. How had he never noticed how good he smelled before? He smelled of citrus and summer after the rain.

As if he could sense he was being watched, Stiles looked over and locked eyes with Derek. He watched him with his whiskey brown eyes, and the look he shot his way was nothing more than intense. It made him look away almost immediately.

He started to get a little overwhelmed and decided to get up and go out on the balcony, giving himself some time to breathe. He sat down on the ledge out there and sighed.

He was never very good with words. How was he supposed to tell Stiles what his problem was? Stiles was probably going to ask again, and even though he probably already knew what was going on - Stiles Stilinski seemed to know everything, okay? - Derek wasn't sure what he was going to say to him. What the hell _was_ he going to say to him?

"Can I sit?" Stiles asked as he followed him out to the balcony. Not trusting his voice, Derek just nodded.

"I've noticed you've been avoiding me," Stiles said softly, watching Derek's green eyes closely. "And I want to know why."

"Avoiding? I haven't been avoiding you. Just didn't have a reason to come and talk to you."

"I'm not giving up that easily, big guy," Stiles said adamantly. Derek should've known Stiles better than that; Stiles was never one to give up without a fight. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Something's going on between the two of us, Der," Stiles said. "I thought we were pretty good friends now. Is this something so personal we can't even talk about it?"

Derek licked his lips. He knew that Stiles cared about him and their friendship, but what he hell was he supposed to tell him? He couldn't very well tell him the truth.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Stiles knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Derek. His face fell, like he was expecting an answer but wasn't happy with the one he got. Solemnly, he nodded.

"I thought we were better friends than that," he said, and Derek could smell the disappointment coming from him. It smelled sour, and he hated it. "But if that's the way you feel, then I'll just go. When you feel like you want to actually tell me the truth and stop acting like the biggest baby I've ever met, you know where to find me." And with that, Stiles turned and left.

***

He wasn't sure if he should go after him. When Stiles left the way he did, Derek was torn. Was there even a way to say, _Yeah, so I had a sex dream about you and now I'm wondering if I'm in love with you?_

So, instead, he did what he did best - he brooded. He knew that if Laura was alive to see him like this, she'd tease the living hell out of him, but she wasn't there, and even that was bittersweet. He had come a long way from the time Peter killed his sister - at least Derek could now think about her without feeling like he was drowning.

He did still have Cora, however, and she was just as bad. He was sitting on the couch in the loft, which actually resembled an apartment now, and eating ice cream. He wasn't sure what to do or say, but ice cream helps all. When Cora came in and watched him, however, Derek wasn't really sure what to do.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked him after standing there and watching him for what seemed like forever. "Why aren't you talking to Stiles?"

"Did he tell you that?"

"Stiles and I spend time together, yeah," Cora said as she came over and sat down beside Derek, "but he didn't tell me that - not in so many words. But he's unhappy, Der. Something's happened between the two of you, and I want nothing more than to make it better. But you can't make it better, can you? Tell me what happened and let me help."

Derek cocked an eyebrow at her; this was _not_ like the Cora he had come to know in the last few years. When he said something about it, she just shrugged. "I spent six years thinking my family was dead. Now that I know you're not, and you and I are the only sane ones left, I want to help you out, big brother. But don't be like this, okay? You know what Laura would say if she was here right now."

"She'd call me out for being such a chickenshit," Derek said, and even though the words hurt, he knew she was right. And Cora knew it, too. "I know this. But Cor, I might like Stiles, and I'm not sure what to do."

"How about talking to him, dumbass?" Cora asked, and Derek knew this was the most sensitive Cora could get. "What you said to him about not having a reason to see him, that was definitely _not_ cool. Hurt his feelings, too. Did you mean for it to hurt?"

"God, no," Derek said. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I've just been feeling a little...confused."

"Well, when a boy really likes someone -" Cora started, but Derek shushed her because he knew she was just trying to be a smartass.

"I'm serious, Cor. I don't expect _you_ to take this seriously, but I really am. I don't know what to do." Derek sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm seriously fucked."

"It's okay, big brother," Cora said, grabbing Derek's hand with her own. "Everything's going to be okay."

And that's how he found himself in front of the Stilinskis' house at eight o'clock on Monday evening, looking up at Stiles' window, concentrating. If he listened closely enough, he was able to hear Stiles muttering to himself as he did his Geometry homework. He sighed and shook his head; was he _really_ going to do this?

Instead of climbing the house like he had done before, he knocked on the front door. He heard shuffling in the house and a few moments passed before Stiles opened the door. He looked him up and down, and then said, "What do you want?"

"Look, Stiles, the way we left things was completely unacceptable," Derek said. "There has been something...on my mind. You were right. We need to talk about it."

"So you finally grew a pair," Stiles said dryly, and Derek nodded. Whatever Stiles had to say about him, he had it all coming.

"What I have to say isn't all that easy for me," Derek said. He watched Stiles closely as he said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said, stepping aside so Derek could cross the threshold. "Dad's not here right now. He's working. Overnight shift."

Silently, Derek nodded.

"So, you want to sit and talk?" Stiles asked, motioning over to the couch. Derek nodded and followed Stiles over, sitting down beside him.

"What I have to say isn't that easy for me," Derek said again. He was nervous. He wiped the sweat from his brow, looking at Stiles. "We've become pretty close after the last few years. Hell, after the last six months or so. And I really like that I can talk to you about anything."

"You need someone like that, big guy," Stiles said. "Everyone needs someone they can confide in."

"Even with that, I started noticing other things. About you." Derek took a deep breath. _It's now or never_ , he thought to himself, and then grabbed Stiles' hands.

Stiles looked confused, but he didn't say anything right away and he didn't pull his hands free. He just watched Derek with confusion showing in his amber eyes.

"I like you, Stiles. I _really_ like you."

"Like as in how, Derek?" Stiles asked. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page here."

"Like as in I like you, Stiles. And I was wondering, would you go out with me? We can go on Friday, grab some dinner and maybe see a movie?"

Stiles licked his lips, seeing how nervous Derek was to even ask the question. Stiles supposed that Derek didn't really romance that well, considering his first love had died a violent death and the second burned down his house with his family inside. And maybe Derek didn't have the best luck, but Stiles had had a crush on him since the very first moment he ever saw him.

"I don't want to force you into something you don't want," Derek said after a moment of silence. Stiles could tell he was nervous. "I mean, after things went south with Malia, I'll understand if you don't want to date a Hale ever again, but -"

Derek's rambling was cut off by Stiles sealing his lips over Derek's. The kiss was short, just a few seconds long, but it made Derek sizzle in a way that he never thought he would again. There were so many feelings in that kiss that only lasted five seconds than Derek had ever felt with _anyone_.

"Of course I want to go out with you, Der," Stiles said, watching Derek closely. "I'd want nothing more. I know you can smell how into you I totally am."

Derek nodded.

"Can I call you my boyfriend?" Stiles asked suddenly. Derek laughed at that.

"Stiles, we haven't even had our first date yet," he said, smiling. "How do you know we're going to make it?"

"Because we just are, Der," Stiles answered. "I just have a feeling."

***

So they dated. They went to dinner, and to the movies, and Derek even took Stiles to mini golf that one time. They spent time together and both of them loved every single minute of it.

They dated a few months before even getting to the sex. Derek didn't want to fuck anything up, so he didn't push, and Stiles didn't want anything to go wrong, so he decided to wait. Since Derek had had so many problems in the past, all to do with sex, they were both completely happy to wait.

The sexual tension was getting rather thick, though. Finally, one night after Stiles had left after he had had an _Indiana Jones_ marathon with Derek that day, after Stiles had pecked Derek on the cheek and asked him if he wanted to get together the next day, Derek listened to the rumble of the Jeep leave the parking lot in the back of the loft. That's when Cora pretty much ambushed him.

"Jesus Christ, Derek," Cora groaned, coming up to him. "It fucking reeks of UST in here. I'm actually pretty sick of smelling it. Lydia won't even come over because of it."

"She can't even smell it, she's just a banshee," Derek said, rolling his eyes. His sister just watched him carefully.

"I"m pretty sure even a _human_ can smell that shit, Derek. It fucking reeks."

"We're taking it slow, Cora," Derek said, slightly annoyed. "We don't want to fuck anything up."

"And that's why you're going to," Cora said. "The two of you need to be completely honest with one another, and you're overthinking things. Just go with the flow, big brother. Everything's going to be fine."

The next night, Derek took Stiles out for Chinese, which was one of his favorite meals, and they ended up back at the loft. While Cora _was_ living with him, she spent more time at the Martins' house with Lydia than she did at Derek's loft. As Derek closed the door, Stiles pushed him up against the wall and covered Derek's lips with his own. Derek's hands went to Stiles' waist, one of them ending up on the small of his back, under the waistband of his jeans.

"Come with me," Derek said, breaking the kiss. He grabbed Stiles' hand and they made their way up the spiral staircase, to Derek's bed. Stiles pushed Derek down on it and then straddled his hips, pushing Derek the rest of the way down so he was lying on the bed on his back. That's when Stiles captured his lips once again.

They made out for several long minutes, and Stiles was grinding his hips down on Derek's, rubbing their cocks together. Derek groaned out, and Stiles broke the kiss.

"I know we haven't had sex yet, Der, and I really want you, but I swear to God right now that if you don't want to, we don't have to go any further than where we are right now. Just tell me what you want."

Derek licked his lips and then said, "I want you, Stiles. God, I've wanted you for a long fucking time. I didn't want to rush anything because I want this to work out. I don't want to fuck this up."

Stiles leapt off Derek's lap and he removed his clothes, and then helped Derek out of his. "God, I've dreamt of this," he said, getting on his knees and jacking Derek to full hardness. "I've wanted to taste you for so long."

And then he licked a stripe up the underside of Derek's cock, a taste that could only be described as _Derek_ flooding his senses. He loved the way Derek tasted, like clean sweat and musk and a masculinity that he just loved. He put his mouth on Derek, sucking slightly, as he bobbed his head. Stiles let out a groan and the vibration hit Derek's cock just right and he let out a moan that he wasn't prepared for.

Reaching down, Derek tangled his fingers in Stiles' hair, and Stiles moaned at the sensation. Derek tugged just a little, and Stiles loved it. He pulled off, licking another stripe up the underside, before putting his mouth on him once again. He shifted, taking Derek in deep until he was hitting the back of his throat, and then hummed around him.

"Shit," Derek groaned. "Feels so fucking good, Stiles, you feels o good around me."

Cupping Derek's balls, Stiles massaged them as he started to suck Derek off enthusiastically. He loved giving blowjobs; he loved the power it gave him, the way he could make someone feel such pleasure and it gave him a high like nothing else ever could.

"I'm gonna come, Stiles, I'm so close, you better pull off," Derek babbled, and it really amused Stiles. Derek wasn't a big talker as it was, and Stiles had never heard him babble like that before. Babbling was something that people expected _Stiles_ to do, not Derek.

But Stiles wanted Derek to come, so he continued to suck, _hard_. When Derek came down Stiles' throat a minute later, he let out a loud groan. Stiles continued to suck on him until Derek pushed at his head.

"God, come up here," Derek groaned, and Stiles leaned up. Derek captured Stiles' lips with his own and chased the flavor of himself on Stiles' tongue, moaning when he found it. He fell back on the bed, pulling Stiles with him as he went.

"Do you think you'll be able to get hard again?" Stiles asked, and Derek nodded.

"With you, it won't be a problem."

"Aww, you're such a sweet talker," Stiles said, and it made Derek laugh.

"I want you to fuck me, _please_ ," Derek moaned out, and that would've made Stiles even harder if it were possible.

"You sure?" Stiles asked uncertainly. Derek nodded.

"I'm versatile, Stiles, don't act like it's such a shock," he said, watching the surprise on Stiles' face. "And I _really_ want to feel your dick inside me."

Stiles nodded.

Derek reached over into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, and then hesitated, saying, "I can't catch or carry human diseases, but we can use a condom if you really want to."

"What do you want to do, Der?" Stiles asked him. "It's really up to you."

"I'd rather have your come inside of me," Derek said after a moment of silence, the blush creeping up his cheeks. "I want to smell like I'm yours."

"Oh, God," Stiles groaned, and it had him reaching down and squeezing the base of his cock, trying to calm himself down just a little.

Getting up on his knees, Derek slicked up his fingers and then ran a finger around his hole. He groaned as he inserted it, a deep sigh coming from his chest. He started opening himself up, graduating to two fingers. He scissored the digits, and it wasn't long before he graduated to three. He looked over at Stiles and then said, "I'm ready, Stiles. I want you to fuck me."

Derek lay on the bed on his back and Stiles got up on his knees, bending Derek so he could guide the blunt head of his dick into him. Once he bottomed out, he gave Derek just a moment, letting him adjust to his size, and then leaned down to kiss him.

Derek broke the kiss to say, "Fuck, Stiles, you need to _move_."

Stiles got with the program and started thrusting in and out of Derek slowly, deeply. He groaned as he felt Derek's heat surround him.

"God, you're so hot and tight," Stiles groaned, and in turn, it made Derek groan. "You feel so fucking good around me."

"Fuck me harder," Derek groaned. "Please, I need you to fuck me harder! I can take it!"

Conceding to his request, Stiles started fucking into Derek harder and faster, and the sound of skin slapping was the only sound you could hear in the room. Derek groaned at the feeling, and it wasn't long before he felt his balls tighten, the barely there pressure that told him he was going to come.

"I'm so close, Stiles," he said. "I'm gonna come."

And that in itself amazed Stiles, because he hadn't even touched Derek's dick. Grabbing Derek's hips roughly, Stiles said, "Come on, Der. Come for me. I want to feel you come on my cock."

And then Derek was coming, shooting onto his abs and chest. The feeling of that was what tipped Stiles over the edge, and he came inside of Derek.

When he withdrew, he lay down next to Derek, grabbing his chin and giving him a sweet kiss. It was slow and sensual, and it was the bet kiss the two of them had ever shared.

Reaching over, Derek grabbed a few tissues to wipe himself up with, and then scooted onto the bed so he was at the head of it, pillow underneath his head, pulling Stiles with him. As Stiles curled into him, laying his head on Derek's chest, they fell into a deep sleep.

***

After mixing sex into their relationship, Derek and Stiles felt even stronger towards one another. Even Lydia had pulled Stiles aside one day and told him that he and Derek were almost _nauseatingly cute together_. He took that as a compliment.

And after their sixth month anniversary, when they were both in bed, basking in post-coital bliss, Stiles looked over at Derek and said, "See, big guy? I told you we'd make it."

And that just made Derek smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now taking prompts at my [tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
